Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature Information
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is information on my newest Kid Icarus Fan-fiction based on a question on Ask-Viridi tumblr in which you play as Phosphora and your goddess is Viridi. PitXViridi Dark-PitXPhosphora
1. Phosphora's And Elementalist's Spells

**_Phosphora's And Elementalists' Spells_**

**Arms = Conjure Arms**

Crusher Arm = Conjure Crusher Arm  
>Compact Arm = Conjure Compact Arm<br>Electroshock Arm = Conjure Electroshock Arm  
>Drill Arm = Conjure Drill Arm<br>Bomber Arm = Conjure Bomber Arm  
>Bowl Arm = Conjure Bowl Arm<br>End-All Arm = Conjure End-All Arm  
>Taurus Arm = Conjure Taurus Arm<br>Upperdash Arm = Conjure Upperdash Arm  
>Kraken Arm = Conjure Kraken Arm<br>Phoenix Arm = Conjure Phoenix Arm

**Blades = Fire**

First Blade = Fireball  
>Burst Blade = Firebolt<br>Viper Blade = Fire Viper  
>Crusader Blade = Fire Well<br>Royal Blade = Scarlet Flames  
>Optical Blade = Flame<br>Samurai Blade = Fire Storm  
>Bullet Blade = Fire Oracle<br>Aquarius Blade = Aquarius Firebolt  
>Aurum Blade = Pyrokinesis<br>Palutena Blade = Fire Dragon  
>Gaol Blade = Meteor<p>

** Bows = Lightning**

Fortune Bow = Small Lightning  
>Silver Bow = Thunder<br>Meteor Bow = Quick Bolt  
>Divine Bow = Thundara<br>Darkness Bow = Shadow Lightning  
>Crystal Bow = Thundaga<br>Angel Bow = Elementalist Lightning  
>Hawkeye Bow = Super Range Bolt<br>Sagittarius Bow = Sagittarius Bolt  
>Aurum Bow = Power of The Future<br>Palutena Bow = Lightning Bolt  
>Phosphora Bow = Goddess Bolt<p>

**Cannons = Druidic Magic**

EZ Cannon = Wrath  
>Ball Cannon = Moonfire<br>Predator Cannon = Entangling Roots  
>Poseidon Cannon = Starfire<br>Fireworks Cannon = Starsurge  
>Rail Cannon = Sunfire<br>Dynamo Cannon = Shooting Stars  
>Doom Cannon = Solar Beam<br>Leo Cannon = Starfall  
>Sonic Cannon = Cyclone<br>Twinbellows Cannon = Astral Showers  
>Cragalanche Cannon = Stellar Flare<p>

**Claws = Conjure Claws**

Tiger Claws = Conjure Tiger Claws  
>Wolf Claws = Conjure Wolf Claws<br>Bear Claws = Conjure Bear Claws  
>Brawler Claws = Conjure Brawler Claws<br>Stealth Claws = Conjure Stealth Claws  
>Hedgehog Claws = Conjure Hedgehog Claws<br>Raptor Claws = Conjure Raptor Claws  
>Artillery Claws = Conjure Artillery Claws<br>Cancer Claws = Conjure Cancer Claws  
>Beam Claws = Conjure Beam Claws<br>Viridi Claws = Conjure Viridi Claws  
>Pandora Claws = Conjure Pandora Claws<p>

**Clubs = Conjure Clubs**

Ore Club = Conjure Ore Club  
>Babel Club = Conjure Babel Club<br>Skyscraper Club = Conjure Skyscraper Club  
>Atlas Club = Conjure Atlas Club<br>Earthmaul Club = Conjure Earthmaul Club  
>Ogre Club = Conjure Ogre Club<br>Halo Club = Conjure Halo Club  
>Black Club = Conjure Black Club<br>Capricorn Club = Conjure Capricorn Club  
>Aurum Club = Conjure Aurum Club<br>Hewdraw Club = Conjure Hewdraw Club  
>Magnus Club = Conjure Magnus Club<p>

**Orbitars = Barriers With Beams**

Standard Orbitars = Standard Barrier With Standard Beams  
>Guardian Orbitars = Guardian Barrier With Barrier Beams<br>Shock Orbitars = Shock Barrier With Shock Beams  
>Eyetrack Orbitars = Eyetrack Barrier With Eyetrack Beams<br>Fairy Orbitars = Fairy Barrier With Fairy Beams  
>Paw Pad Orbitars = Paw Pad Barrier With Paw Pad Beams<br>Jetstream Orbitars = Jetstream Barrier With Jetstream Beams  
>Boom Orbitars = Boom Barrier With Boom Beams<br>Gemini Orbitars = Gemini Barrier With Gemini Beams  
>Aurum Orbitars = Aurum Barrier With Aurum Beams<br>Centurion Orbitars = Centurion Barrier With Centurion Beams  
>Arlon Orbitars = Arlon Barrier With Arlon Beams<p>

**Palms = Necromacy**

Violet Palm = Inflict Wounds  
>Burning Palm = Death Bolt<br>Needle Palm = Chains of Light Infliction  
>Midnight Palm = Raise Dead<br>Cursed Palm = Death Ward  
>Cutter Palm =Circle Of Death<br>Pudgy Palm = Chains Of Moderate Infliction  
>Ninja Palm = Greater Raise Death<br>Virgo Palm = Greater Death Ward  
>Aurum Palm = Greater Circle Of Death<br>Viridi Palm = Chains Of Serious Infliction  
>Great Reaper Palm = Absolute Death<p>

**Staves = Arcane**

Insight Staff = Arcane Bolt  
>Orb Staff = Arcane Charge<br>Rose Staff = Arcane Blast  
>Knuckle Staff = Arcane Barrage<br>Ancient Staff = Arcane Explosion  
>Lancer Staff = Shatter<br>Flintlock Staff = Arcane Missiles  
>Somewhat Staff = Temproral Shield<br>Scorpio Staff = Slow Fall  
>Laser Staff = Slow<br>Dark Pit Staff = Mirror Image  
>Thanatos Staff = Rune Of Power<p> 


	2. About Daraku The God Of Corruption

**_Welcome to the next information for "Kid Icarus: Rise of Nature". This information is called "About Daraku The God Of Corruption"._ **

**Name: Daraku**  
><strong>Occupation: God Of Corruption<strong>  
><strong>Age: Viridi's Age<strong>  
><strong>Alliegance: Corruption Forces<strong>  
><strong>Enemies: Forces Of Nature, Palutena's Army, and Humans<strong>  
><strong>Allies: None so far<strong>


	3. Daraku's Forces

**_Here is the third information for "Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature". This inforamtion is called "Daraku's Forces". It is all about Daraku's Forces._**

**_Commanders  
><em>Giant Corruption Blob**  
><strong>Shadow Twinbellows<strong>  
><strong>Corruption Three-Headed Hewdraw<strong>  
><strong>Corrupt Lady Sally<strong>  
><strong>Shadow Great Reaper<strong>  
><strong>Nincan The Corruption Calamity Spirit<strong>  
><strong>Shadow Thanatos<strong>  
><strong>The Corrupt Phoenix<strong>  
><strong>Corrupt-acles<strong>  
><strong>Shadow Chariot Master<strong>  
><strong>Daraku Clone<strong>

_**Soldiers**_  
><strong>Corrupted Underworld Forces<strong>  
><strong>Corrupted Centurions<strong>  
><strong>Corrupted Forces Of Nature<strong>  
><strong>Corrupted Humans<strong>  
><strong>Corruption Blobs (Can turn enemy forces into corrupted version of that force)<strong>


	4. The Multiplayer Aspect

**_Here is the fourth information of "Kid Icarus: Rise Of Nature". This information is called "The Multiplayer Aspect". It is all about the multiplayer._**

_**Light VS Dark = Elementalists VS Angels**_  
><em><strong>Free For All = Elementalists Free For All<strong>_

_**There is also a third mode called "Angels Free For All" where players purchase their angel weapons for Elementalists VS Angels. Players need to do this mode to be able to do Elementalists VS Angels.**_

**Elementalists use the Spells their Phosphora in Single-Player has unlocked. Angels use Pit's Weapons in Kid Icarus: Uprising.**


	5. Reset Bombs' Reprogramming

_**Here is the fifth and final information on "Kid Icarus: Rise of Nature". This information is titled "Reset Bombs' Reprogramming."**_

_**The reset bombs return after Viridi's First Temple inspires it. The thing is the gods allow it if Viridi reprograms the bombs to only hurt the current enemies.**_

**Version 1 of Reset Bombs = Hurts Humans**  
><strong>Version 2 Of Reset Bombs = Hurts Corruption Forces<strong>


End file.
